Configuring large software systems, such as Enterprise Resource Planning (“ERP”) systems, typically is a large, complex task. If a comparison of the configuration of one system with the configuration of another system is desired, the comparison can be quite complex and time-consuming due in part to the large number of configuration settings. However, merely comparing configuration settings does not necessarily give a true picture of differences between system configurations. There are often settings that do not affect overall operation of a system and the processes such systems implement. It may be the case where despite different configuration settings, two systems are still configured to implement the same processes. Thus, merely comparing configuration settings by themselves will not yield an adequate comparison when the goal is comparing overall system operation at a process level.